Confession: Darkness, Fire and Ice
by NightmarePrince
Summary: The Final Confession of Beck Oliver. He finally snaps, his growing dementia being too much for any man to handle. Who broke him? Read to find out. . .and to discover what happened .Contains Mature Themes, Vulgar Language and Dark Content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious . If I did, We would have heard more solo songs from Jade.**

**Warning: Dark Themes, Mature Content, Character Death**

Confession: Darkness, Fire and Ice

Her butterfly kisses rained fire over my cool skin, slowly. . .passionately, making me feel as if I would burn in the deepest flames of perdition. I would not have minded so long as she burned by my side. Some would call it sinful, to be so carnal in my youth, yet sometimes when you find the right person, that one person who causes your very soul to writhe in blissful agony, you can see no conceivable reason for which to wait. But sooner or later, you always find the reason, the reason not to love.

Looking back, I see now why our epic love story was doomed to fail. There were too many trivial details that had I not been blinded by her otherworldly good looks, I might have spared myself much heartache and pain.

What was there not to love about her, sleek sable locks cascading down to her tapered waist in silky waves, opalescent eyes glimmering like priceless black diamond's set in startling contrast against her pale ivory skin and blood red lips. But such terrible beauty always hid the deadliest sins.

She was a girl in a million, challenging me on all levels, so stubborn and wilful that it was not impossible not to fall head over heels in love with her at first sight. She could not be tamed, I knew that from the start, the coiling phoenix that lent her its fire always spurring her to fly to new heights, willing her to defy all laws and restrictions. She was the fire to my ice, the burning rampaging flames that balanced so naturally against my cool demeanour and yet, despite this, why was I always the one who was warm and inviting while she was cold and temperamental.

Where had it all gone wrong?

Was it that we became to physical too fast?

Was it that our passionate flames burned to bright, like our tempered dance of ice and fire?

Or was it simply, that she was an unfaithful bitch who slept with my best friend.

Yes it was definitely the latter.

I could still see it whenever I closed my eyes, the perverse sight of her milky flesh wrapped around his deep chocolate skin, a gross depiction of Yin and Yang, of the fundamentality's of darkness and light. He had been mounting her when I walked into the room, taking her as a dog takes a bitch. Bitch.

WHORE.

**SLUT**

I feel wiser now, certainly for in her promiscuity she thought me that when you open yourself up to someone, when you expose to them your vulnerability you offer them the opportunity to hurt you, to reach into your chest and twist your heart.

To screw, and screw and screw until there's nothing left to screw with.

Andre hadn't been her only conquest. There had been others. Many others. She was a true temptress, a mistress of whom Aphrodite herself would be proud. Hubris was her fatal flaw, she was proud and conceited, so much so that she believed me when I urged her to work with me, to try to reconcile.

That was led us to tumbling into my bed that night. We burned up the last of our passion that night, burned it away in the screams of pleasure and slapping sounds of flesh meeting flesh. I savoured in the exotic taste of her breasts, the sensual feel of her legs wrapped around my back. She had moaned loudly as I entered her, my hands slowly stroking the rich red love bites covering her bosom, shoulders and neck.

I smiled as my fingers wrapped around her slender throat in an iron grip. I felt my release rip through my body, spurting into her womb as I tightened my grasp on her neck. I was grinning savagely when she realized her plight, her frenzied slaps and kicks feeling like a lovers soft caress against my flushed form. There were tears in her eyes, tears of betrayal, as she desperately fought for air. Bitch.

Ironic. That the betrayer be the one betrayed in the end.

She tried to fight me, stubbornly clinging to life as she raked her claws across my naked back, leaving streaks of red, dripping scratches. Well I had never expected her to go quietly, she was too much of a fighter to have not resisted the angel of death.

Damn You, Go back to Hell already.

She didn't fight the inevitable long though, not once I had stabbed her fifty fucking times. I ripped her heart out, held it too her bleeding eyes. I should have made her eat them, those beautiful blood-soaked eyes. How could I bring myself to destroy their beauty though, her eyes alone were here sacred feature, pure in the profane desecration that was her body.

In her arrogance she had assumed that I wanted her back. That the reason I brought her back to my apartment was too make amends, to bring us back together again. We were after all, destined to be together, were we not? The proud bitch never anticipated that I would pay to her my debts, with interest. She never anticipated that I would act on the urges of my stone heart, hardened by her promiscuity and betrayals.

I entered her again, the copious amounts of slick blood that dripped from our skins counteracting her stiffening body, providing me the lubrication needed to love her one last time. When I finally felt my seed spray into her, I captured her bloody lips in a final kiss.

As I sit writing this, it occurs to me that you, dear reader, may seek justice for my supposed crimes. I assure you, if you truly want to be a hero, to turn me in please think to yourself. Jade stiffening corpse is still warm, her coppery tasting blood still trickling down my chest, dripping from my flaccid member and smeared across soft lips. If I could do this to somebody I love. . .Imagine what I can do to someone you love. . .

**Authors Note: If you guys read and like this one-shot, can you hit the review button. I'm enjoying doing these demented one shots lately. If you want more, check out Bloody Valentine, my short story of Cat's madness and insanity.**


End file.
